Problems
by Lauren Wagner
Summary: Kurt has a problem


Kurt had a problem.  
  
No one knew about it, and since Xavier felt that the young man wasn't a risk for any kind of dangerous secrets, he never scanned his mind, and therefore he never picked up that Kurt had this problem.  
  
Kurt closed and locked his door slowly, his tail twitching jerkily as he dug under his bed for a plastic bag. The plastic bag was half full with chunks of white powder, and it wasn't some kind of sugar either.  
  
Taking out a small bit, Kurt placed it on a wooden board, using a razor to cut it up. With his tail he got out his straw, which had dried blood on one end of it. Placing the board on the counter, he calmly pressed a finger over one nostril as he inserted the straw into the other.  
  
He snorted up four lines of coke before he pulled the straw out, his eyes closed as the drug took effect. His entire body shivered wildly before the shivers stopped and he calmly put away his things back into storage, humming softly to himself.  
  
"Kurt? Do you have a cold?" Jean asked as Kurt entered the kitchen to get a bottle of water.  
  
"No, why?" he asked, taking a deep swig of the water.  
  
"You're sniffling a lot." She pointed out. Kurt straightened up nervously, his tail flicking side to side.  
  
"I'm just a little stuffy." He said, rubbing the side of his nose slightly. "I'm sorry." He said, tears welling up into his eyes. Jean raised her eyebrows, reaching out to gently calm him down as he started to sob.  
  
"It's not a problem." She said. "I wasn't trying to yell at you." Kurt tried to stop crying, but he couldn't. Kurt pressed his face against her shoulder, sobbing wildly. Jean could only lightly pat his back, not knowing why he was sobbing so much over a simple question.  
  
She went to Logan after Kurt had gone back into his room with the bottle of water, his tears gone but still sniffling badly. She told him that she thought there was something really wrong with Kurt, and since he was his friend, he could talk to him and find out what it was. Logan agreed, deciding to enter the room when Kurt didn't expect him.  
  
***  
Kurt was in the middle of snorting his second line when Logan barged into the room. He screamed, nearly inhaling the straw. He stared at Logan with wide eyes as the man looked at him and shook his head sadly.  
  
"Kurt..."  
  
"Don't tell." He whispered softly. "Please?" Logan shut the door and locked it, looking at his friend sadly as he bent down and took the drugs away angrily. Kurt flinched away, whimpering softly.  
  
"What are you doing with this stuff, Elf?" Logan demanded angrily. "How long have you been using this?" Kurt covered his head with his arms, sobbing softly. Slowly, Logan relaxed, sitting down beside his friend.  
  
"You're mad at me." Kurt whimpered.  
  
"I'm not mad." Logan said softly. "I'm just a little upset and surprised right now. How long have you used this stuff?" he asked.  
  
"You won't yell?"  
  
"No, I won't."  
  
"A year after we joined the team." Kurt said. Logan raised his eyebrows slightly in surprise.  
  
"That long?" he asked. Kurt nodded, rubbing his nose with the back of his hand. A tear slid down his cheek as he looked at Logan.  
  
"Are you mad at me?" he asked softly. Logan smiled gently, shaking his head.  
  
"I'm not mad with you. I'm just wondering what we're going to do about this."  
  
"Don't tell the professor!" Kurt begged, grabbing his hands and squeezing them tightly. "I don't want him or the others to know about this! Please?"  
  
"I won't tell anyone." Logan promised. "But we are going to work on this habit of yours, Elf. You can't keep taking this powder up the nose. Do you understand?" Kurt nodded slowly, smiling weakly as blood slowly dripped from his snorting nostril.  
  
"I understand." He said. Logan gently wiped the blood away from Kurt's nose.  
  
"Now you're going to go on a little trip all right?" he asked. Kurt frowned, tilting his head to one side.  
  
"A trip?" he asked. Logan nodded, smiling at him gently.  
  
"You're going to go to a rehab center, Elf." Kurt started to protest but Logan gently shushed him. "I'm going to tell everyone that you went to Germany to visit family. When you come back, everything is going to be all right. Do we understand each other?" he asked.  
  
"Thank you." Kurt said, hugging his best friend around the neck tightly. "I'll come back clean. I promise." He said seriously.  
  
"You have better if you want me to keep this secret for you." Logan said with a smile.  
  
The next morning Kurt left the school with a few bags, telling them with Logan that he was going to visit some family in Germany and that he might not be back in a year or so. When asked why, Logan saved him by saying one of his old friends in his tribe was getting married, and that it would take at least a year for the ceremony and party to be over with.  
  
Everyone believed this story, and Kurt went to rehab without anyone knowing about it except for Logan. 


End file.
